


A second first time

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Luke was made to bottom, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, han is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year later, Luke confronts Han about what happened between them.</p><p>This is a follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6056341">"Always A Slut For Money"</a>, for the whole 2 people who showed an interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second first time

Luke desperately wished he didn’t recognize the seedy cantina that old Ben took him to to find a pilot. He wished even harder that he didn’t recognize the brash smuggler that he had found and hired to take them to Alderaan. Unfortunately, he remembered both of these things too vividly to ever forget.

Luke didn’t necessarily regret what had happened that night about a year ago, even if he was a bit embarrassed by it. He had never held on to the romantic notion of losing his virginity in a beautiful act of passion with a partner he loved, but he hadn’t imagined hiring a gigolo out of desperation, either. If anyone ever asked how it happened, he’d usually make up a story about a bi-curious friend who wanted to experiment.

He tried his best not to think about it. Would Han recognize him? Could Ben use his vaguely-defined space magic to read his mind? Did the Wookiee or the droids have some improbably means of finding out what happened and outing him? These were all questions Luke couldn’t keep from rattling around in his mind. He did what he could to focus his attention on his Jedi training, but damn, those ideas were persistent, as was Han’s generally boorish behavior. Did this guy do anything but mouth off? Luke decided that the best course of action would be to avoid Han as much as possible for the duration of the trip, and hope that once they got to the princess’s planet, he’d fuck off to some seedy corner of the galaxy where Luke would never have to encounter him again.

It was a solid plan, except for the fact that avoiding someone is a completely unfeasible task on a transport ship with a very small number of people on it. Luke ran into Han at seemingly every turn. It was a terrible plan. Sometimes he even thought that Han was somehow doing it on purpose, just to bother him. Sure, it was impossible for him to know exactly where Luke was headed and at what times, but managing the impossible just to be a jerk just seemed like something he would do. It just did.

Eventually, Luke realized that he would have to confront him, or else it would continue to eat away at him and maybe even drive him insane. And he was no use to the rebellion or the princess or Ben if he was insane, now, was he? He did what he could to suppress the fact that every nerve in his body was screaming THIS IS A BAD IDEA, and approached Han in his quarters later that night.

“Can we talk? Privately?” Luke asked sheepishly. He really wished he wasn’t doing this.

“Yeah, sure. Come in.” Han’s tone was gentler than usual. Maybe he was actually going to show some tact for once. Luke entered the older man’s quarters and sat down on the bed. God, did he wish there had been a bed at their first encounter.

“It’s about what happened a year ago. We slept together.” Luke regretted starting this conversation as soon as the words left his mouth.

“No offense, kid, but as pretty as you are, I don’t usually go for guys. I’m sure you’re a great little cocksucker, though.” Han responded with that obnoxious smirk of his. Luke’s face turned bright red. He wasn’t sure if it was humiliation or anger or pure defiance, but something in him felt the need to respond rather than slink away.

“No, I saw you in that hellhole of a cantina wearing that stupid half-opened shirt and hired you to be my whore. You took me out back and fucked me. Like a whore. Which I hired you to be. A whore.” Luke knew that calling Han a whore repeatedly was stupid and petty, but it was the only thing that made him feel big in that moment. He wasn’t about to mention how found himself bleeding when he got home, how he thought he had caught something from him, how wasn’t sure if he could ever sit comfortably again, or the pang of regret he felt in his stomach once the bliss of his orgasm wore off. That would give Han too much power, which was the last thing he wanted to give him.

“That was you? The easiest 200 credits I ever made?” Han was laughing now, and even though there wasn’t any malice in his tone, the fact that he was being so cavalier about all this made Luke angrier than if he had spat insults back at him.

“It’s not funny!” Luke snapped out in a tone that unfortunately made him sound more bratty and whiny than angry or hurt. Thinking he could have a civil discussion about this was a mistake.

“I must’ve been a damn good lay if you remember from a quickie a year ago. So tell me, was I the best fuck you ever had?”

Luke didn’t dare look at him. He probably had that stupid, crooked grin on his face that simultaneously made Luke want to punch him and shove him against a wall. His mouth went dry and even though he desperately wished he had some sort of comeback to knock Han down a peg, his only option was to respond truthfully.

“You were the only fuck I’ve ever had.” There, it was out. It was meek and barely audible, but it was out. Luke wasn’t sure what good could come of it by this point, but it was what he came here to do and he did it.

“Look, kid…” The dismissive tone from Han’s voice was gone. “I don’t know what you want me to say here. I saw a chance to make some money and I took it. If you wanted, I dunno, gentleness? Affection? You probably shouldn’t have picked a stranger up in a bar full of criminals for hire.”

Han shifted so he could look Luke in the eye more easily.

“Besides, unless you’re into some real heavy S&M shit—which I’m guessing you’re not, you’re cute enough to not have to pay for sex.”

“Too cute to pay for sex. Wow, what a compliment.” Now it was Luke’s turn to be flippant. Han was right, though: Luke didn’t know what he came here expecting, and since he got what he came there for (which was nothing, apparently), now was as good a time as ever to get up and leave.

“Wait.” Han grabbed Luke’s wrist before he was able to make it to the door. “I can make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me?” Luke replied flatly. He was skeptical of whatever Han was bound to suggest.

“Consider it a second first time. It’ll be everything you didn’t have the first time. Slow, sweet, gentle... Hell, I’ll even let you top if you think that’s your thing now.”

If Luke had any common sense, he would scoff and continue walking out the door. However, he was young and horny, and as much as it pained him to admit it, Han was very, very attractive, even if he was an ass. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this.

“So, are we doing this right now?”

“You got somewhere else to be?” Suddenly, Han’s offer seemed to go from an invitation to a challenge. Luke threw himself onto the bed.

“I want foreplay this time.” Luke replied with a pout. 

“Whatever you want, kid.” Han positioned himself over Luke and reached down to undo the belt holding his shirt closed. Luke’s shirt fell open, and Han carefully grasped one of the younger man’s nipples and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

Luke groaned softly. He had played with his nipples before, this wasn’t a new sensation. It felt good, nonetheless. He had just been hoping for something a bit more.

As though Han had read his mind, he leaned forward and began circling Luke’s nipple with his tongue. This elicited an enticing moan from the younger man, but Han wanted a bigger reaction. He gently tugged at Luke’s nipple a few times with his teeth before biting down firmly, making Luke yelp and inhale sharply. Han let out a satisfied groan at the boy’s noises before moving on to the other nipple.

Luke whines as Han’s mouth left his overstimulated chest.

“You just can’t get enough, can you?” Han added with his signature smirk.

“Stop talking for once and let your mouth do something it’s good at.” Luke was feeling surprisingly bold for someone with a man practically twice his size hovering over him, possibly because his blood was rushing anywhere but his brain.

“Let my mouth do something it’s good at? Sweetheart, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve got the most talented tongue you’ll ever encounter and we haven’t even gotten to good part yet.”

“And that would be what? A blowjob?”

“Better than a blowjob.”

Han made quick work of Luke’s pants and underwear before he could even ponder what would be better than a blowjob. He knelt down, spreading his less experienced partner’s legs and lifting them so his thighs rested on his shoulders.

“Know what a rim job is?” Han gently fondled Luke’s cheeks before spreading them so he could see what he was about to be working with. Tight, dusky pink, and barely any hair. Luke’s ass was practically made to be eaten.

“No.” Luke swallowed in anticipation even though his mouth was dry.

“You’re about to find out.” Han first licked Luke’s hole with a soft, broad tongue to give him a chance to adjust to the sensation before attempting anything further. As much fun as it would be to see him completely lose himself, he didn’t want the kid coming right then and there… at least not before he had a chance to actually fuck him.

Luke squirmed and whimpered. He wasn’t sure what to make of what was happening; it was strange and ticklish and very, very wet. He sure as hell didn’t want it to stop, which was very convenient as Han had no plans of stopping. He swirled his tongue around the tight ring. Luke began hopelessly bucking his hips in search of more stimulation, forcing Han to hold him in place. He darted his tongue and pushed it past the first ring of muscle, giving Luke his first hint of penetration for the night. Luke moaned desperately, needing to be fucked.

Han took this as a sign that he had accomplished everything that he needed to with his mouth, and that Luke was ready for something bigger. As he rose from his knees, he noticed how Luke’s cock was hard, straining, and leaking pre-cum against his stomach. He had half a thought to get back on his knees, blow the kid, and call it a night; there was no way he could last much longer. He also became very aware of the fact that he was still fully clothed while his partner was laying nude before him.

He ditched his vest and thin shirt as he made his way to the storage compartment where he kept his lube. He had made the mistake of foregoing it last time, and wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice.  
While Han was moving around and getting undressed, Luke took the chance to admire the man in front of him. It was quite the sight to behold, he was tall and slender but with a fair amount of muscle (he supposed smuggling could be physically intensive labor at time). His skin was tanned and had a slight sheen from sweat. There was a fair amount of hair on his chest, making him look all the more masculine, especially next to Luke who was small, smooth, and svelte. His pants had yet to come off and Luke hadn’t gotten the best look at him during their last encounter, but he was willing to bet that he was packing something formidable other than his blaster.

“Like what you see?” Han turned to face Luke completely and gave a sexy little wiggle.

“You know I do,” Luke grinned and giggled shyly, “now show me the rest.”

Han followed directions without complaint for what was probably the first time in his life and dropped his pants. Luke was right, his hard cock was mouth-wateringly gorgeous… long, thick, and uncut. If Han hadn’t crouched down to take off his boots, Luke probably would’ve reached out to stroke it, make sure it was real, not just something he dreamt up in a wet dream.

Once completely free of his clothing, Han made his way back to bed. His quarters may have been small, but the few feet he had to walk back to his lover felt like miles.

“Lift your legs, babe.” Luke did exactly as he was told and positioned himself so his thighs rested against his torso.

Han pressed one thoroughly-lubricated finger to Luke’s opening. He was already pretty receptive to the slight pressure from the rimming, but Han made sure to go slow and make this as easy for Luke as possible.

“You can go faster, it’s not like I’ve never fingered myself before.”

“Just trying to be a considerate lover.”

“It’s not like you’re considerate about anything else, why start now?”

“Is that a request or a challenge?”

“Whichever gets you going.”

Han definitely took it as a challenge, and shoved a second finger in without warning. He twisted and scissored his fingers, now focusing on getting Luke prepped as quickly as possible.

“You’re a demanding little brat, you know that?”

“I’m a brat who wants to be fucked.”  
Han unceremoniously added a third finger, and thrust his fingers in and out of Luke a few times for good measure. Yeah, Luke seemed pretty ready to be fucked. He wiped the lube from his fingers off on his sheets, and lined his cock up with Luke’s entrance. Part of him wishes that he could pause time and just enjoy the view in front of him for the rest of eternity; Luke being so worked up and disheveled and desperate for cock was a beautiful sight (the rest of him was arguing to just get on with it already, and that beauty and eternity didn’t hold a candle to orgasms).

Luke gasped softly as Han’s cock entered him, and then louder as it hit his prostate. He was ridiculously close to orgasm and knew that he wouldn’t last long. A few more thrusts, and he was gone. Long, thick ropes of come spurt from his cock and onto his stomach.

Han usually didn’t care much about visuals once he was enjoying the more physical aspects of sex, but damn, if Luke wasn’t delightfully wanton-looking before, he was now. He knew that he was done for when Luke extended a hand and tasting some of his own come that he had spilled on his surprisingly toned abs. Han pushed himself as far as he could into Luke and came with a moan.

Han collapsed on the bed beside Luke.

“Well, that was one of the more satisfying fucks I’ve had lately.”

“Thanks I guess.” Luke was even more confused about how he felt about Han than before. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere with him, he’d go and ruin it with a snide comment or inconsiderate act.

“Look, kid… you seem sweet and I don’t wanna hurt you, but I’m just not that sentimental when it comes to sex. You might wanna hit the ‘fresher, come only gets less pleasant to deal with the longer it sits out.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that, just… would it be okay if I stay here for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want, kid.” Han’s voice drifted off. He put a lot of effort into acting like nothing affected him, but he was actually starting to like Luke, maybe even care about him. He meant what he said about not wanting to hurt him, and wasn’t about to kick him out. “You really should consider cleaning yourself off, though. Just wipe it on the sheets if you want, I think we’ve already ruined them.”

“Okay… yeah.” Luke wiped himself off and rolled over to nap. It was amazing how innocent he looked, despite having just been rigorously fucked. Han was tempted to fall asleep next to him, maybe even cuddle, but decided on getting up and getting cleaned off because he knew if he stayed, he’d only risk getting attached. They’d arrive at Alderaan soon and the boy would be out of his life for good, so it was best if he didn’t.

Even though Luke didn’t know what he was looking for when he came to Han’s room, he knew what is was now: a tender side to Han Solo, notorious smuggler. He still wasn’t a soft or sensitive man, but he was capable of showing at least some courtesy… and was fantastic in bed. That helped. That really, really helped.

**Author's Note:**

> If there;s anything here that really made you feel a way (good or bad) please feel free to leave a comment because I'm always a slut for feedback.


End file.
